Back To The Newsies
by Newsiesofchicago
Summary: Five girls from Chicago go to a sleepover in 2014, but end up in The Newsies movie New York a year after the strike. Will the girls find their Newsie crushes?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Newsies. I would love to, though. And this is my first story, so... here it is!**

Chapter One

The doorbell rang and Gigi pulled on her newsboy cap. She had been waiting for the sleep-over for the past week. She was finally getting her friends to watch _Newsies. _Ever since eighth grade, she had wanted her best friends to watch the movie. They had refussed every time she had tried for the past three years. She ran down the hallway to the front door to let Laura, Julian, Isabel, and Bianca in.

"Hey! Come in!" Said Gigi. She hugged each of her friends in turn. "I have everything set up. Thank you for saying you would watch the movie!"

"Yah! I watched it a little bit ago, so I know who I like!" Isa smiled good naturedly and flipped her hair. Isa had long-ish brown hair and preaty brown eyes. She was the nicest of the group and would never complain about Gigi talking too much about the movie.

"Oooohhh! Which one? It better not be Spot. He is mine, and no one can take him from me." Gigi said while they walked through to the living room.

"Nah, I like the one with curly hair and glasses. What's his name?"

"That is Specs. He's adorable. No wonder you like him." They all pulled out their sleeping bags and lay them down in the living room. Bianca rolled her eyes. She didn't like joining in the girl talk that we had. She liked her Green Day and Smiths and thought that talking about boys all night was stupid. Bianca had olivey skin and black hair that she kept short and dyed consistantly. This month's color was a camo mix of green and light brown. At 17 she was still short and people thought that she was 13 a lot. She usually kicked them. Laura on the other hand was tall with frizzy blonde hair and was as pale as a baby. She enjoyed talking about boys all night and got really weird at sleepoers.

As Gigi started to put _Newsies_ into the DVD player, Laura and Julian got up and headed for the kitchen to get snacks. As the opening sequence rolled by and the lodging-house came into view Julian walked back in with chips and soda. Julian was African-American with a mass of puffy hair. She was short and dainty, due to her being a dancer. As Kloppman started to wake all the bys up, Laura walked back in to the living room and sat down. Gigi started to say the lines along with the movie.

"Skittery!" Kloppman slapped Skittery's feet. He shot upright.

"I didn't do it!"

As Jack rolled over and they saw his face Laura said"Ooohhh! He's kinda cute! What's his name?"

Gigi grinned and said "That is Jack Kelly. Now you have a newsboy crush! You might not like what comes later. He kinda gets a girlfriend." Laura scowled.

"No, he won't. Because I call dibs." Gigi beamed.

"Now you're getting it! Oh Bianca that's Racetrack."

"Why should I care?" Bianca replied.

"He's your height and acts a lot like you, so." Bianca looked affronted.

"I'm NOT boy crazy like the rest of you!" The girls exchanged looks. They all knew that Bianca had a tiny crush on a guy from school so they knew she was lying. Isa shreaked.  
"Specs! Oh he is so cute and sassy!" Mush came onto the screen and Julian noticed.

"Yumm! Who is that Gigi?" Mush did his growl and manly chest thump.

Gigi replied "That's Mush. He thinks he is so manly that he doesn't need to wear his suspenders all the time. Now we all have Newsie crushes, except Bianca, so we can watch to see them." They contiued to watch with Gigi singing along to "Carrying The Banner" and then the Delanceys came on to the screen and Gigi booed.

"Boo! Delanceys! Go away!" Gigi scowled at the screen. In the screen Race Said

"Deah me! What is dat unpleasent aroma? I fea the sewer may have backed up during the night" Boots cut in saying.

"Nah, too rotten to be the sewers."

Crutchy said "Yeah! Must be da Delancey bruddahs!" They all laughed at that. Bianca looked impresssedat Racetrack's joke. Laura saw the look. She smiled.

"Bianca, now **you **have a newsie crush! Racetrack!" Gigi laughed in her crazy way, that included a lot of snorting.

"I knew it! Oh I wish that we were there, but after the strike."

Isabel agreed. Suddenly the house started to shake. The girls fell off the couch onto the floor. Isabel started to scream.

"What the ...?" The shakking intensified and all the girls blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own newsies but I do own my characters. Enjoy! And please comment!**

Chapter Two

Suddenly the girls surfaced from the darkness and they were standing in an alley just off a street. Gigi looked down at herself. She was wearing a long red dress and black work boots. She had somehow kept her newsie hat when she blacked out. She looked over at the rest of the girls and burst out laughing a Bianca. She was wearing a dark green dress and was looking indignant. Bianca never wore dresses except on very special occasions. Laura had a pale yellow dress and Isa had a liliac colored one and Julian wore a sky blue dress. Isabel started to freak out and have a panic attack.

"Where are we? What happened? Why did we black out? And why am I wearing a long dress?" She started to hyperventilate. Gigi rushed over to comfort her.

"It's ok! I'll go look out there and see where we are. Ok?" Isa nodded and Gigi walked to the mouth of alley and poked her head around the corner. She squeaked and withdrew her head with a jerk. She started to grin as she faced Isabel.

"Isa, please don't scream, but I think we are in the New York from _Newsies._" Isa squealed until Julian put a hand over her mouth. Julian waited ten seconds before removing her hand.

"What do you mean, we are in the _Newsies_ New York? With all the same characters? And they all look the same as in the movie?" Laura looked excited as Isa asked the questions. Gigi poked her head back out of the alley and then pulled it back in.

"Yep. They all look the same. I think this is after the strike. The headline's different." Laura went stuck her head out but this time there was a person standing there. and her head collided with his chest. She looked upward and stepped out of the alley.. A tall boy with a red bandana tied around his neck. He was looking at Laura with a confused expression on his face.

"What is youse doin?" He asked. He looked back into the alley and saw the other girls in there. Laura tried to reply to him.

"Um...Hi...um...Gigi!" Gigi rushed out to Laura.

"I'm sorry. My friend is currently incapable of speech at the moment." Laura came out of staring at Jack and elbowed Gigi.

"No I'm not! Hi, I'm Laura." The rest of the girls came out into the street.

"Hi. My name's Kelly, Jack Kelly. What was youse doin' in an alley?" Julian seamlessly came up with a lie.

"My friend Bianca had a small clothing problem that we had to fix." Bianca looked upset.

"Damm right I have a clothing problem! My problem is my clothing. Why do I have to wear this dress? It's stupid looking!" Jack chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Jack replied "Nothin'. Just youse remind me of my friend. I'll call 'em over here. Hey Race! Mush! Come over here!" The said boys started to walk over and Mush did a bit of a double-take when he saw the girls. Mush saw Julian and immediately walked up to kiss her hand.

"Hi! Isse's Mush."

"Nice to meet you Mush. I'm Julian." She smiled looked down a bit. Mush smiled at this. Racetrack arrived just after Mush and nodded to Jack.

"Hey Jack, whose is the goils? And why did ya bring us over here?" Jack gestured to Bianca.

"Hiyya Race. This is Bianca. I called ya over 'cause she acts a lot like you." Race looked Bianca up and down and then looked back to Jack.

"Is youse makin' another joke about my height? Just cause she's short you think we'se is alike?"

"Look who's talking, shortstop! I am seventeen so don't call me short!" Race looked annoyed at Bianca. He puffed on the cigar that was in his mouth. Julian whispered under her breath, "Pot calling the kettle black." Bianca whipped around, looking ready to smack her friend when Jack cut in to prevent any more arguments.

"Where is you'se from? You don't sound like you're local."

"We're from Chicago." Isa had been standing on the sidelines of the arguments but now spoke up.

"Oh. Really? By the way what is all youse's name's?" Laura picked up the question.

"I'm Laura, the girl in the red with glasses is Gabrielle,"

"Call me Gigi."

Laura continued "The short Italian one is Bianca, but you know that, the one in lilac is Isa, that is Julian." The girls all said hi.

"Are you new in New York?"

"Yes. We just arrived." Gigi stepped into the conversation.

"Do you goils have a place to stay?" When they shook their heads Jack said "Youse can stay at the Lodging House, if Kloppman says yes."

"Thank you so much!" Julian said.

"It's a pleasure to have such beautiful goils stay with us." Mush turned his beaming smile on Julian.


	3. Notice Author's Note

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the non updates on this story, but this is because this story is going on hiatus and maybe being discontinued. So sorry! But I am starting a new story called "Princess of Brooklyn" and will be posting the first chapter very shortly. Please check it out! It focuses on Spot's sister. Thank you and happy reading. 


End file.
